i wanna love you like the hurricane
by LastMelodya
Summary: Mereka tak ingin jatuh cinta dengan sederhana. [ special written for belated ichiruki day ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Tite Kubo. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs. mengandung unsur age-gap relationship antara ichigo dan rukia. bagi yang tidak suka membaca relasi romance di mana perempuannya jauh lebih tua, tidak disarankan untuk meneruskan membaca :)

 **Note:** untuk IchiRuki Day 2017 _yang sedikit telat_. dan untuk _kamu_ , yang masih bertahan di kapal ini.

* * *

 **i wanna love you like the hurricane**

 **.**

Kali pertama Ichigo melihatnya, ia tak sempat berpikir bahwa Rukia memakai pakaian kerja alih-alih seragam sekolah sepertinya. Ia hanya terpaut kepada mata itu—mata yang lebih kelam dari langit malam, namun memancarkan terang yang melampaui bintang. Tatapnya tenang, setenang rumput di belakang sekolah yang selalu Ichigo lihat dari jendela kelas, geraknya lugas, selugas merpati yang siap terbang tinggi-tinggi. Ichigo melihat kedewasaan, sekaligus masa muda yang terkungkung. Blazer menutup tubuh mungilnya, rok pinsil membatasi pergerakannya, tapi Ichigo melihat kebebasan, kebebasan implisit yang ia lihat dari netra ametis itu.

Ichigo mungkin lupa kapan terakhir kali ia jatuh cinta (atau, mungkin, ia memang belum benar-benar pernah jatuh cinta). Tapi ia familier dengan perasaan menggebu ini. Kakinya ringan seolah ingin mengejar. Dadanya, dadanya berdentum dalam irama kasatmata, di sini, di petang hari saat bus tak kunjung datang dan halte penuh akan sesak-sesak, Ichigo ingin bertanya.

"Halo, Nee-san, siapa namamu?"

Ketika menoleh, perempuan itu hanya menatap sekilas. Mungkin berkata dalam hati, _"Berani-beraninya kau menyapaku, bocah."_ tapi toh, pada akhirnya ia kembali menatap, mendongak kepada _hazel_ Ichigo yang melampaui ametisnya.

"Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Ichigo menyeringai kecil, mengangkat bahu dan kembali menatap ke depan. "Tidak."

 _Tapi, setelah ini, tak akan kubiarkan kau melupakan namaku._

.

* * *

Saat esoknya Ichigo datang dengan motor di depan halte, Rukia melotot. Ichigo memberinya belasan klakson hingga beberapa orang di sana mengernyit dan mengumpat keras akan hal-hal berbau anak muda, _"Dasar anak SMA! Kurang ajar! Tidak berpendidikan!"_ Tapi Ichigo tak sedikit pun menaikkan kaca helm sehingga Rukia mulai terbakar di antara kulminasinya. Hanya saja, perempuan itu lebih dulu bergerak, melangkah cepat dan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Hei, bocah, kau ini apa-apaan, sih?!"

Ichigo tak menjawab dan tangannya menyerahkan sebuah helm.

"Hei, kau ini—"

"—kuantar pulang, Rukia … nee?"

Terkadang, ada beberapa hal yang datang tiba-tiba. Mereka tak sekasual matahari yang selalu datang setiap waktu, tak seperti bulan yang punya proses hingga mencapai purnama. Mereka seperti aurora, atau, bintang jatuh, atau gunung meletus yang datang tetiba namun meninggalkan bekas-bekas yang tak biasa.

Bagi Ichigo, Rukia adalah salah satu dari hal tak kasual itu. Rukia datang seperti bintang jatuh, terang di antara malam, namun memercik seperti lahar gunung meletus.

Rukia memorak-porandakan sudut kecil di rongga dadanya.

.

* * *

"Jadi, katakan, apa maksudmu?"

Rukia meminta turun di pinggir jalan.

Setengah memaksa Ichigo dengan pukulan (tak) ringan di punggung lebarnya, dan Rukia, Rukia mengentak-entakkan helm di belakang kepala Ichigo.

"Maksud apanya? Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang."

Kening Rukia mengerut, seolah Ichigo baru saja mengatakan hal paling aneh sedunia. "Demi Tuhan, bahkan aku tak tahu namamu!"

"Aku Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Tujuh belas tahun, murid tingkat akhir Karakura High School. Cukup?"

Mata Rukia yang terang menyipit pelan. Ichigo melihatnya, bagaimana mata itu meremehkan, bagaimana figur itu melangkah mundur dan kembali ke pinggir jalan, menunggu, mungkin lebih memilih mencari taksi dibanding pulang naik motor dengan anak remaja sepertinya. Untuk ukuran wanita dewasa, Ichigo tahu, tak ada hal yang lebih buruk dibanding melangkahkan kaki ke jok motor dan membiarkan roknya naik hingga ke pangkal paha. Dan juga rambut mereka, rambut mereka akan berkibar menantang udara, dan tak akan kembali licin seperti sedia kala. Mungkin karena itu, Ichigo mengerti mengapa Rukia lebih memilih naik bus sebelumnya.

"Oi, Rukia-nee."

Rukia tak sekalipun menoleh.

"Rukia-nee."

"Astaga, berhentilah menggangguku dan cepat pulang untuk mengerjakan PR, Kurosaki!"

Ketika itu, Ichigo berharap semesta memberinya kesempatan untuk bertransformasi menjadi lelaki dewasa berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun.

.

* * *

Tapi, Ichigo tak menyerah.

Berbekal nama dan mengikuti bus yang sering Rukia naiki, pada akhirnya Ichigo menemukan tempat di mana Rukia bekerja. Sebuah perusahaan penerbitan buku, penuh huru-hara dan kakofoni orang dewasa. Ichigo membuka helmnya, menyipitkan mata ketika terik matahari memerangkap netranya dari spektrum-spektrum terlampau terang. Ia tak mengirim surat kepada gurunya, juga tak berkata apa-apa pada temannya perihal abesnsinya hari ini. Ini masih pukul sembilan pagi, dan mungkin, Rukia baru akan keluar pukul dua belas siang nanti untuk istirahat makan siang.

Tapi, tak apa. Ichigo akan menunggu. Ichigo akan menunggu demi bertemu dengan perempuan itu, berkata padanya bahwa hari ini ia bukan bocah, bahwa hari ini ia mendatanginya tanpa seragam dan tanpa tanggungan sekolah. Ichigo bisa mentraktirnya makan siang enak dan tak kehabisan uang. Ichigo bisa, bisa, bisa, membuat Rukia jatuh cinta.

Seharusnya.

Namun setelah menunggu tiga jam lebih, yang didapati Ichigo adalah Rukia yang keluar bersama seseorang. Mereka sibuk dalam tawa dan tak sekalipun memerhatikan sekitar. Ia mengingat tangan Rukia yang mungil bertaut pada tangan kekar lelaki di sebelahnya, berjas, berambut terlampau rapi, dan menaiki memegang kunci mobil. Hanya dengan melihatnya, Ichigo tahu bahwa lelaki itu tak hanya punya modal wajah tampan, kemapanan, dan juga kemandirian. Tapi, ia punya hati Rukia untuk digenggam.

Sedang Ichigo?

Ia hanya punya cinta.

.

* * *

Pertemuan selanjutnya di halte hanya berisi tatap-tatap kilas.

Ichigo sengaja tak membawa motornya dan membiarkan dirinya melangkah menuju halte sepulang sekolah, menunggu-nunggu sampai Rukia datang, memerhatikan, mungkin hingga perempuan itu menaiki bus pertama di petang itu.

Ia tak berbicara apa-apa. Pun Rukia yang terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya. Matanya yang tajam hanya menatap pada satu direksi. Sisa-sisa gerimis masih menguarkan _petrichor_ dan membawa angin lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Ketika itu, tepat pukul setengah enam sore. Bus Rukia datang dan orang-orang di halte merangsek masuk menuju pintu depan. Hanya, saat itu, Ichigo menyadari ada yang salah dengan Rukia. Perempuan itu tak bergerak dan tetap diam menatap kepada satu arah di ujung jalan sana. Ichigo ingin menegur, berkata bahwa _busmu sudah sampai, tuh_. Namun sebelum mengatakannya, ketika netra Ichigo pada akhirnya melihat bening likuid di sudut mata Rukia, ia tersentak pelan.

Rukia menangis.

Rukia yang biasa menatap dengan tatap-tatap galak itu menangis.

"Oi, Rukia-nee."

Pada akhirnya, Ichigo memilih mendekat. Langkah panjangnya mencapai Rukia tak sampai dua langkah. Bunyi asal knalpot terdengar dari sini, menandakan bus sudah siap berjalan kembali. Mereka tinggal berdua, dibayangi senja yang sudah mulai terkikis, disubtitusi kelam-kelam malam tanpa bintang. Di ujung horizon sana, ungun mulai menyalak dan menghitamkan warnanya.

"Rukia-nee, busmu—"

Perkataan Ichigo terhenti. Matanya, yang tanpa sengaja mengikuti kepergian bus ke ujung jalan, akhirnya menangkap apa yang sedari tadi Rukia lihat.

Sebut ia kurang ajar, tapi ia tak dapat memprediksikan apa yang kemudian tangannya lakukan setelahnya; menarik Rukia, membiarkan wajah gadis itu tersembunyi di dada berbalut seragamnya.

"Kau tak perlu menangisinya, orang berengsek seperti itu."

Di sudut jalan, lelaki mapan yang ditemui di kantor Rukia kemarin, yang Ichigo tebak adalah kekasih Rukia, tengah bercumbu dengan wanita lain di samping mobilnya.

.

* * *

"Kau punya banyak uang, eh?"

Rukia tersenyum geli di antara sembapnya ketika mengikuti Ichigo yang masuk ke salah satu restaurant mewah. Pria itu, terlalu percaya diri menggandeng tangannya dan memesan _seat_ kepada petugas reservasi.

"Tapi aku punya cinta yang lebih banyak."

Satu tawa lolos dari bibir mungil Rukia. Ia menggeleng, melepaskan tangannya dalam genggam-genggam Ichigo.

Mereka berjalan menuju kursi pesanan, setelah meemsan dan makanan mereka datang, Rukia menatap Ichigo.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Mengapa kau selalu menanyakan alasanku?"

Perempuan itu menghela napas, meneruskan makan masih dengan netra tertaut pada Ichigo. Ketika Rukia memerhatikannya, ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda pada pria remaja itu; tekad. Entah tekad untuk apa, tapi Rukia melihatnya sangat jelas.

"Kau selalu mengikutiku akhir-akhir ini. Jelas aku ingin tahu kenapa." Rukia berkata lagi. "Kau mengikutiku seolah aku ini lebih penting dari pekerjaan rumahmu dan lebih menyenangkan dibanding kau mengikuti gadis-gadis muda gebetanmu."

"Aku pernah lihat bintang jatuh."

Ichigo tak merespons ujaran Rukia. Ia masih makan dengan tenang dan entah mengapa memulai topik baru.

"Mereka menciptakan _black hole_. Mereka menghancurkan satu sisi bumi menjadi debu. Mereka juga akan meledak, mungkin tak sebesar supernova, tapi kau tahu, kan? Seberapa besar efek ledakan dari yang ditimbulkan oleh bintang jatuh?"

Rukia mengerutkan alis. " _To the point_ saja."

Ichigo terkekeh. "Apakah orang dewasa selalu tidak sabaran, ya?"

"Jangan bercanda, bocah."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ichigo melesapkan senyum di matanya. Tangannya melepaskan sendok, mencoba terulur untuk menggapai wajah Rukia di hadapannya—tapi jauh, seperti jauh sekali, maka ia membiarkan tangan itu mengambang di udara. "Aku pernah lihat bintang jatuh."

"Astaga, Ichi—"

"Dan kau adalah bintang jatuhnya, Rukia. Kalu meledakkan hatiku."

Malam itu, Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo tanpa menghabiskan makanannya.

.

* * *

Mungkin, Rukia merasa dipermainkan.

Ichigo memikirkannya tiga hari tiga malam, bagian mana dalam dirinya yang salah, bagian mana yang mungkin membuat Rukia berpikir Ichigo mempermainkannya. Semakin lama ia berkontemplasi, maka Ichigo semakin tak menemukan kesalahan-kesalahan itu.

Kecuali, satu. _Perasaannya_.

Bukankah tak ada yang salah dengan jatuh cinta? Ia akan datang tanpa melihat latar belakang dua orang subjeknya, apalagi usianya. Ichigo memang tahu ini tidak biasa, tapi bukan berarti ini tidak normal.

Maka Ichigo terus menunggu. Meski Rukia sudah tiga hari tak pulang melewati halte. Ia masih menunggu, menepikan motornya di ujung jalan, menatap tenang-tenang mungkin Rukia akan muncul hari ini, seperti harihari lalu, dengan blazernya yang abu, atau putih, atau _navy_ , dengan sepatu hak tingginya yang bertalu _tak tuk tak tuk_ , dengan tas tangannya yang mungkin sangat mahal, dengan rambut pendeknya yang bergoyang di belakang tengkuk. Ichigo menunggu.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia kembali melihat Rukia di hari kelima.

Pria itu segera menghampiri dengan gegas di atas motornya. Menatap Rukia, membunyikan klaskon, membiarkan orang-orang lain di sana—lagi-lagi—menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Rukia." Ichigo tak berpaling, membiarkan Rukia menatap matanya dan mendengar panggilan tanpa sufiksnya. "Kali ini saja. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu."

Mungkin, karena memang tatapannya mujarab, atau mungkin, karena Rukia sudah lelah untuk menghindar. Pada akhirnya, perempuan itu menyerah dan naik ke motor Ichigo.

"Kuharap ini yang terakhir."

Ichigo tak menjawab. Dan tak pernah ingin menjawab.

.

* * *

"Umurku dua puluh tujuh, Ichigo."

Rukia mengatakannya untuk yang kesekian kali. Di bawah kelam yang barusan datang menendang jingga, di atas jembatan, di pinggir jalan yang sepi tanpa kendaraan.

"Lalu kenapa?" Ichigo bertanya lagi. Kali ini mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia menyandarkan diri pada oembatas jembatan, menatap figur Rukia dari samping, memerhatikan bulu matanya yang panjang dan berbayang di pipi, _cantik sekali_. "Aku tak peduli kau dua puluh tujuh atau tujuh belas. Aku tak peduli, dan itu tak berarti apa-apa, Rukia."

"Itu berarti apa-apa."

Ichigo sering melihat relasi yang lebih aneh dari ini. Seperti, ketika sesama lelaki saling jatuh cinta, atau bahkan, sesama saudara kandung yang saling jatuh cinta. Ichigo memikirkan bahwa perbedaan ia dan Rukia bukanlah apa-apa. Mereka tidak melawan takdir, mereka tidak sedang berbuat dosa, mereka lelaki dan perempuan, dua entitas yang punya banyak peluang untuk jatuh cinta.

"Kau akan mengerti saat kau sudah dewasa nanti." Rukia mengujar lagi. Menoleh kepada Ichigo, membiarkan angin-angin berlarian di antara mereka.

"Aku sudah dewasa."

"Kau belum."

"Demi Tuhan, aku sudah dewasa. Aku bahkan sudah bisa menghamilimu—"

"—JANGAN BODOH, ICHIGO!"

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya, kesal, menggigit bibir di antara rasa sakit yang menusuk hatinya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa perasaannya seperti dilecehkan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Ichigo juga memorak-porandakan hatinya. Remaja itu … Rukia tak mengerti.

"Antarkan aku pulang."

Ichigo tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, membungkam mulutnya, merasakan kesakitan di wajah Rukia. Ia mungkin sudah keterlaluan, tapi ia tak merasa telah melakukan hal yang salah. Ia hanya seorang pria yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, Rukia." Ichigo mengalah. Tangannya terulur, menggapai jemari Rukia yang segera ditepis. Ia mendengar desau angin di udara yang menggelap, membuat tubuhnya menggigil, tapi, tetap saja, angin ini kalah dingin dengan raut yang Rukia sematkan.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Ichigo berbisik pelan. "Rukia, aku berharap diberi kesempatan—sekali saja. Aku akan pergi jika memang kau menganggap relasi ini menjijikan. Aku akan pergi kalau kau memang tak bisa merasakan apa-apa padaku. Aku akan pergi."

Rukia tak menjawab, tapi ia merasakan tangan perempuan itu terbuka di balik punggungnya.

Dan Ichigo tersenyum.

.

* * *

Ichigo tak pernah mengajaknya pergi ke tempat-tempat di mana para remaja biasanya menghabiskan malam minggu. Mereka pergi ke tepi pantai tanpa pengunjung, ke tepi jembatan di mana _city lights_ terlihat sangat indah, ke atas bukit di mana ia akan kembali bercerita tentang bintang jatuh. Rukia mungkin belum bisa tersenyum dengan begitu kasual, atau, menganggap bahwa mereka pergi sebagai satu pasangan kencan; meski Ichigo terus memegang tangannya, terus tersenyum kepadanya, memberi jaketnya di antara angin-angin dingin yang melesakkan tubuh, Rukia masih selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah ini bisa ia terima?

"Hei, Rukia, tiga bulan lagi aku akan lulus sekolah."

Ichigo mengatakannya di antara debur ombak yang saling menyusul. Kaki Rukia terjulur, merasakan gulungan air itu menjilat jemari kakinya sedikit-demi sedikit. Bulan terlihat separuh, namun banyak bintang, dan pantai malam ini terlihat cukup terang untuk memandangi figur Ichigo yang tegas dari samping.

"Aku akan kuliah."

Rukia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tahu, kamu membutuhkan sekitar empat tahun untuk menyelesaikan kuliah." Perempuan itu mengujar, fokusnya hilang dan menatap batas infiniti antara laut dan langit di depan sana. "Ketika itu, usiaku sudah tiga puluh satu."

Ichigo terkekeh kecil. Kali ini pria itu yang menatapnya. "Dan aku sudah dua puluh satu."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Aku tahu."

Angin bergerak lagi, menggulung ombak, membawa harum laut.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan, Rukia? Di masa-masa itu, aku tengah tergila-gilanya padamu. Menjadi lelaki dewasa muda yang baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan. Kau mungkin sudah sangat mapan, tapi kau akan bahagia karena melihatku mampu mencapai mimpi. Kita akan menjadi pasangan paling bahagia. Lalu menyusun rencana pernikahan. Mungkin setahun kemudian, atau dua tahun kemudian? Aku tak keberatan. Selama aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan untuk menghidupimu nanti."

Di mata Rukia sekarang, Ichigo hanyalah remaja tanggung yang sedang mabuk akan cinta. Mereka belum pernah merasakan pahitnya disakiti, pahitnya realita hidup yang harus dijalani, pahitnya kehidupan orang dewasa yang sebenarnya. Ichigo masih begitu muda, dan baru, dan tak paham tentang dunia.

Tapi …

"Aku hanya … tak ingin mencintai dengan sederhana." Ichigo mengucap lagi, di terang bulan, dilatari debur-debur ombak. Dan kaki-kaki mereka, hanya mampu tertarik, hingga pasir-pasir putih menempel di sekitar telapak yang setengah basah. "Mungkin meledak-ledak seperti gunung meletus, atau melesat cepat dan bergulung seperti angin topan, memorak-porandakan, tapi tak menyakitkan."

… di sana, di mata itu, yang Rukia lihat adalah keyakinan. Keyakinan di mana ada masa depan yang ia lihat, keyakinan di mana ia tak akan terkungkung dengan hidup-hidup berat sebagai orang dewasa. Sebab Ichigo, Ichigo akan ada di sampingnya, meledakkannya dengan perasaan cinta itu, menerbangkan dan menggulungnya, membawanya, menjauhkannya dari permasalahan itu seolah cintanya adalah angin-angin ribut.

"Kuharap itu cukup."

Dan jauh di sudut hatinya, ia mengakui.

 _Memang cukup._

.

* * *

Ichigo datang di malam minggu berikutnya.

Kala itu hujan deras, Rukia menunggu di balik jendela flat dan entah karena alasan apa jantungnya berdebar keras. Petir menyambar, membawa kilat-kilat mengagetkan. Tak lama setelah itu, suara desing motor terdengar di bawah. Rukia melihatnya, Ichigo, basah kuyup dengan wajah menyebalkannya yang penuh seringai.

Maka malam itu, mereka tak pergi ke mana-mana. Mereka berdiam di flat dengan Rukia menyetrika pakaian Ichigo yang basah, membuat makanan hangat, dan membiarkan Ichigo memilih kaset-kaset film yang ada. Ia tak pernah membawa laki-laki lebih dari tiga puluh menit ke sini sebelumnya, bahkan ia tak nyaman membiarkan kekasihnya menetap di sini. Tapi toh, _Ichigo bukan kekasihnya, kan?_ Meski kepalanya merepetisi kalimat itu, Rukia tak mengerti mengapa ia mulai merasa kehadiran Ichigo lebih berarti dari kekasih-kekasihnya.

Ichigo banyak tertawa, maka tak ada alasan baginya untuk tak ikut tertawa—terkadang tanpa perintah lagi, tanpa pikir-pikir panjang, tanpa Rukia sadar bahwa ia juga tengah tertawa.

Mungkin, _mungkin_ , inilah salah satu bagian dari hidup Rukia yang menyenangkan. Ia bisa tertawa tanpa pemikiran apa pun, tanpa tanya-tanya tentang _bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Bagaimana kehidupanmu?_ Hanya ada Ichigo, juga ceritanya tentang bintang-bintang yang bersinar seperti mata Rukia, kerut-kerut di keningnya ketika ia bercerita tentang keluarganya, ayahnya, Karin dan Yuzu—dua adik kembar tidak identiknya. Kemudian wajah itu akan mengendur, tersenyum lemah dan menatap Rukia dengan pandang kasih yang mungkin jarang ia lihat, ketika berkata, _Ibuku meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu_ , dankala itu, Rukia ingin, _ingin_ sekali memeluknya dan meletakkan telapak tangan di punggung Ichigo. Berkata, bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahwa kehidupan masih patut ia jalani. Bahwa Ichigo, masih berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

"Rukia, aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini." Ichigo berkata ketika memakai bajunya yang sudah kering, tersenyum, memancarkan bintang yang ternyata juga ada di matanya. "Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan."

Rukia ingat, bahwa Ichigo yang lebih dulu menarik tangannya, meretas jarak di antara mereka di ruang hangat ini. Gerimis masih terdengar, membasahi kaca-kaca dan menyisakan becek di sekitar jalanan. Memberikan efek melankolis.

Tapi Rukia tidak ingat, siapa yang lebih dulu menarik wajah, menyentuhkan bibir, saling melumat dan membiarkan hangat-hangat ruangan melesak masuk ke dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

Ichigo tak terasa seperti remaja tujuh belas tahun yang penuh akan uar-uar masa muda, yang melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan spontanitas, yang akan bertindak kompulsif dalam mendapatkan seseorang yang dicintainya.

Ia _lebih_ dari itu semua.

.

* * *

(Maka, pada akhirnya, jika Ichigo tak ingin mencintai dengan sederhana.

… Rukia juga tak ingin jatuh cinta dengan sederhana.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**

* * *

 **credits: rahasia hati © nidji**

 **kotonoha no niwa © makoto shinkai**


End file.
